G☆PC24
is the 24th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2nd part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, Rosette's sad past is revealed. Story * Transcript The episode begins into Azmaria's nightmare, where Azmaria was crying for sorrow with her eyes closed with tears on her face and opened her mouth while she was attending the tombs of her deceased biological parents and being surrounded by Ricardo Hendric and his wife Melba. Ricardo thought it was Azmaria, the little girl from Portugal. And starting today, it will bear the name of Azmaria Hendric, and it belongs to the Hendric family where she will spend the rest of her days with them. Azmaria wept for the name of her father and mother. Her biological parents had left her, and it's time to say goodbye. Azmaria rises from the bed suddenly while gasped after dreaming from her nightmare. The next day during the summer season, Joshua yawned and walked with Azmaria as the school yards were over. Azmaria wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a blue tie with a sailor collar, a red pleated skirt and shoes. Joshua wore a white blouse, a black pants and shoes. Joshua asked her if she had succeeded in falling asleep. In his thoughts last night. Then a little flashback shows that Azmaria was crying in the middle of the night and suddenly awakened Joshua, Azmaria had waked her in the middle of the night, three times in a row and hoped she would not go back to crying every night. Azmaria apologizes for waking up in the middle of the night, Joshua thought it was something that could have happened, he will be there to comfort her or if she needed it. Meanwhile in the gate of the Nara University School, Esther wears a short-sleeved white shirt, black vest, a black pleated skirt, a pink pleated skirt and shoes. Ion wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a white pants and shoes. Both are accompanying by Abel who are their teacher of the Nara University School. Abel smiled saying it's time to take the holidays now the school years are over, he asks Esther to hold hands, Esther accepts with joy and about to holding Abel's hand. However, Ion grabbed at Abel's crotch strongly that screamed with pain, which noticed Esther, Ion's eyes become blurry and cloudy and his look becomes dark while veiling by the shadow, he can even exhibit a knife as if he threatens to kill Abel, giving the dark side in him. Ion warns Abel that if he puts his hand on Esther, he kills him. Esther ordered Ion to calm down, and Abel is their teacher. Meanwhile in a lake with a intense waterfall during the training with the voices are heard, Kagerou ordered to Hermione to stop moving and she needed to be half naked for training on the waterfall. Hermione orders to stop and it will attract the eye of the perverts, and there are only guys who are shirtless. Mana and Sharuru noticed the argue between both women, Hermione has an anger glare with the anger veins on her head in a comical way, while hid her bare breasts with both hands out of modesty. She wonders what Kagerou would do, and she has no bra for it and she believes that it is Fanservice. Kagerou orders Hermione to use her purple scarf to cover her breasts. In the screen, Koumori appears himself. He commented that there some fanservice with some women who have a developed chest, but Hermione have a A-cup for her breast size. However, Hermione grabbed Koumori and thrown him away from the screen. Meanwhile at the hallway of the Heian High School with the classes are over since 30 minutes. Juliet wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a red tie, a red pleated skirt and shoes. She still had wolf ears and a tail, and also fine whiskers on her face. Romeo wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a blue tie, a blue pant and shoes. Chrno wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a red tie, a red pant and shoes. Meg wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a yellow ribbon, a yellow pleated skirt and shoes. Jo wore a white blouse with a yellow tie, a yellow pleated skirt and shoes. Juliet asked Romeo where Hermione was, Romeo replied that Hermione was with Ms. Kouga, he had heard that Ms. Kouga was her personal master to whom she was going to take her as a disciple. Meg is surprised to learn that Hermione is her personal student and disciple, Jo comments that at least it helps to educate her properly, she had heard that Ms. Kouga is a very strict woman and it will not be easy for Hermione to obey orders as she is very stubborn and impulsive. At the same moment at the class, Rosette is sitting on a chair and her head resting on her two arms at the desk. Rosette wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a blue tie, a blue pleated skirt and shoes. Apparently, Rosette felt tormented by something, but what. Meanwhile during the training while Mana and Sharuru are attented, Hermione who strengthens mind and body by sitting under a waterfall, she frowned with a serious look, she is half-naked with her purple scarf as a bandage to cover her bare chest and back and both sleeves tied around her waist. Hermione wonders what she's got for how long because she's hungry. Kagerou replied that take for 1 hour, she explained that it was the Misogi, Hermione thinking mistakenly that's the "Misogyny", Kagerou called her an idiot and replied that is the Misogi, that's a shinto practice whose goal is the purification of the kegare by a waterfall or a watercourse. Mana asked Kagerou if she could train there too, Kagerou refuses and only her disciple can train with her, because Kagerou was Hermione's personal teacher. She need to ask Father Remington, because he will take the others for training. Then, her breasts with the cleavage are shown, while she bouncing it in front of her while saying they did not resist her charm. Mana blushed with embarrassment and shame and her jaws dropped. In the pink and white colors that that blend and mix in spiral as the background, with Kagerou's breasts and bouncing and moving a bit in front of Mana and Sharuru who got embarrassed and blushed, they got nosebleeds that give a fanservice. In the screen, Koumori appears himself. Into one of the Shounen cliches, a character bleed from the nose at the sight of something super sexy or a really sexy character. Kagerou stretched out her hand and winked when she asked for charm. Mana had an anger veins on her head while grabbed angrily with Kagerou's wrist, she said that Kagerou should not show up in front of the presence of a guy. Kagerou rejects softly from Mana's hand while replied that Mana needed charm and more sex appeal to seduce a man, and then she should relax. But for the instant, she should take care of Hermione. Later with Hermione and Kagerou in their hybrid-forms, Hermione launched the Blazing Kunai while Kagerou used Thunder Shield that neutralized the Blazing Kunais, then she rushed towards her master to attacked impulsively, but got electrocuted suddenly from Kagerou's electricity by an auto-defense, and Hermione has been projected at the lake. While Mana sit down that she attended from the training and reading the shounen manga "Overdrive", Sharuru commented that Hermione is far from the upper level and it's as if she is a chick that is not ready to leave the nest and fly away. Kagerou frowned and looked with a serious look, saying that Hermione is still as impulsive and rushing head down whatever, and she'll learn a new ninja technique similar from Saemon. Hermione came out of the water and coughed and then ordered her to teach her this new technique right away. Some minutes later, Hermione thought it was methamorphosis, Kagerou explains that all ninjas are able to transformed into an object, an animal, a person and more others. Saemon is able to stealth and infiltrated, he is able to assume another person's identity by pressing their face into a raised mound of mud or soft clay, forming a mold with which he can insert his own face into to assume their appearance, along with his talent for impersonating voices makes him a master of disguise. However, Hermione didn't listen and do an innocent christian-like prayer to develop a new technique, she shouted the new name of "Summer Avatar", she can take the appearance of any person or creature and can imitate voices. But into a puff of smoke that disipated quickly, it was a failure as Hermione was naked that had to embarrass and blushed everybody, and Kagerou was offended. Hermione was shocked to discover that she was naked due to a failure of metamorphosis, she got thrown out to the lake by the angry Kagerou with an anger vein on her head, shouted that it's not ninja art, it's exhibition by a way of provocation. Some minutes later after trying to master the Summer Avatar with Kagerou's help but still struggling to master to perfection, now Hermione must also to mastered her Inner Flames. The Inner Flames are manifested inside of Hermione and burned outside of her body, and she had a hard time mastering it while roared in a rage. Kagerou shouted that her Inner Flames are too powerful and intense, learn to channel properly. However, this caused an inflamed explosion. They were roasted by the explosion while Kagerou coughed, but very irritated by her impulsiveness. Some minutes later, Kagerou gave Hermione a bell-shaped bracelet that contained the power of controled her Supernatural Element, Hermione raises her right eyebrow, wonders what she is going to do with this bracelet, and she sure it deprives her of her flames where she could never use it again. Kagerou replied that Hermione was still a chick who is not ready to leave her nest to fly away. Hermione pointed her finger at Kagerou while replied that Kagerou the chick and called her an old hag. And she wants to prove that she is ready to fight. Kagerou grabbed at Hermione's scarf as she tried to run away, Kagerou is armed with an electric taser while she does not want to blow electric taser. Hermione was electrocuted by the taser and howled in pain. She collapsed to the floor and was paralyzed for a moment, Kagerou frowned and said that Hermione was still a chick and she needed of re-education. Sharuru commented that Kagerou is so scary when she became angry for a such sexy woman, and Mana would not like to be in her place. Kagerou noticed as the Inner Flames is initialy to take 25 minutes for healed her wounds, but now the healing time lasts 15 minutes. In a black color as a background, Hermione became all white and had a shocked expression with jaws dropped in a comical way, while shouted the 15 minutes. Then a blue sky is shown where the voices were heard, Hermione shouted that Kagerou would laugh at her while called her an old hag, and the 15 minutes are still not enough to cure her injuries in such a short time. Mana tried to stop Hermione, but she refuses to obey such orders of releasing her or she will paste a slap. The screen shakes due the fighting moment. Later in the bathroom of the girls, it was revealed by looking in a mirror, Hermione has her face covered with nail claws from Kagerou while rubbed her scratched face. Mana looked at the mirror and had also a bruise on her right eye and a few bumps on her head and face, she saying that Hermione is not very cool and she beating at her over. Meanwhile at the classroom of the Heian High School, on the day of the parent-teacher meeting at the same moment at the class, Rosette is still sitting on a chair and her head resting on her two arms at the desk. Juliet had heard about the visit day of the parent-teacher meeting, many school teachers visit the homes of their students about a month, or lunch on visiting days, allowing teachers to call on parents in the afternoon. Romeo replied that it did not concern them as they were orphans, Chrno had only his older twin brother, Meg is also an orphan, Jo had no any parents, and about of Rosette. But suddenly, Rosette gets up and suddenly leaves the class, Chrno wonders what's going on and asks to answer. When they left the classroom, they saw that Rosette had disappeared. Chrno had noticed and wondered where Rosette was. At the same moment at the Izumo Village, Rosette ran in tears. Then left from the Heian High School while run away. In her thoughts, teachers visiting parents at home, while both people and students had their parents. She had a vision about her troubled past into her mind, mainly where she and Joshua losing their parents as children and being alone. Back to reality, Rosette continue to run in tears, finally she finally entered the house but ignored Azmaria Joshua and who are walking that will lead up to their home, which noticed them. Joshua asked what's wrong, Azmaria asked what's happened to her. While Joshua and Azmaria followed the crying Rosette who just enter into the room while closed her room, inside of her room Rosette placed her elbows on the desk and began to cry very hard as the tears ran down and fell on the desk. Joshua shouted Rosette's name while knocked the door very strong but without success, Azmaria thought there was something wrong with Rosette, probably because of the visit to the parents by the teachers. At the same moment at Yomi, Aion looked the vision of the crying Rosette in a room in a magical mirror, smiled viciously and his glasses reflected by the light. Aion thought that something terrible has happened to Rosette, for him it is the moment to take advantage of this situation. Meanwhile at the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove, Juliet and her friends are looking for Rosette who missing. They meet with Kagerou, Chrno wonders where Rosette is, Kagerou replied that she had just finished training with Hermione right after school, but she has not really seen Rosette since, but one thing is that Rosette is not really fine. Just now, she had met a little girl with long brown hair in a red dress accompanied by a flying baby with pink hair, they saw Rosette. Later outside of the Christopher home in the Izumo Village, Kagerou, Juliet and their friends who are in front of the door, a young girl named Aguri Madoka, was accompanied by Ai, her fairy partner, they spying and looked secretely the scene. Aguri has maroon eyes and long brown hair with forelocks ending at the bottom of her ears and her bangs held back on top of her head in a tiny ponytail. Aguri wears a red and white dress with flats of red and white, worn with the short white socks. She thought that this girl lived here, and had seen Kagerou since a while ago. Joshua opens the door and asks to enter, everyone enters the house, Joshua wonders if it's the teacher Kouga, Kagerou replies that it is about Rosette so she is one of her students in the second-grade class, and had learned she's not fine today. Azmaria said that Rosette is her room and she's crying a lot. At the same time unbeknownst to them, Aguri was consulting the live video of the conversation with her tablet pad, she is curious to know what is happening with Rosette, if she is, she can intervene and push her to become stronger as she had done with Mana and the others. Back inside of the Christopher home, everyone is in front of the room closed and hear Rosette's cries. Juliet knocked on the door to call Rosette, but to no avail. She is very worried because it's not as usual to hear crying, and if she can not explain it's happening, Rosette is not worthy to be her rival because she always had to spend time to argue with her. Meg wants to know what's happened. Esther orders Rosette to get out of the room and Ms. Kouga is also worry about her. But Rosette ordered to get away and leave her alone, woundered why there are the parent-teacher meeting today, and it hurts to hear that, Rosette was crying even harder. Kagerou will eventually realize that it is because of the parent-teacher meeting that Rosette is in this state, Chrno knocked the door very hard and ordered Rosette to open. Inside of her room, Rosette continues to crying with her both hands placed on it. Suddenly, Juliet in annoyed by Mana's presence while asked what she doing here, Mana replied that she came to intervene and Juliet should be grateful to have help. Later at the living room with everyone are gathered around, Juliet, Rosette, Meg, Esther, Mana, Hermione, Azmaria, Jo, Ion, Kagerou, Sharuru, Romeo, Chrno, Sei, Abel, Joshua, Satella and Fiore. Kagerou noticed that Rosette had never talked about her parents, she thought that they often left abroad as Rosette often alone at home with her younger brother. Rosette shakes her head gently while saddened, she explained that she actually had only Joshua as the only member of her family. Everyone are surprised about Rosette's revelation. Joshua saying sadly that him and Rosette were actually orphans, and it was Rosette who had raised him after their parents dies 10 years ago. Kagerou asked to tell what was happening 10 years ago when they were in New York, because they came from North America. Rosette nodded, while explains about of her saddest backstory. Into the flashback 10 years ago in New York, Rosette explains that after her reincarnation 16 years ago, she and Joshua hope to be able to live happily with their parents and to find reincarnated friends. However, her parents suddenly disappeared in the tragic circumstances. While seeing him dying with young Joshua in a shock state, their father patted young Rosette's face who is in shock state, but dies shortly after while dropped his bloody hand. Back quickly to reality, Rosette says she was alone with Joshua in a hostile environment and will attend the funeral of her parents. In her mind, she remembered where Young Rosette and Young Joshua were crying loudly during their parents' funerals. Back quickly in reality, Azmaria will eventually understand that Rosette and Joshua are orphans, Meg was an orphan too, Esther had lost her parents too and had only her half-elder sister, Juliet had losing her mother as a baby, Ion had only his grandmother in his family, and about of Azmaria while saddened, she had lost both her biological parents, and then to be adopted by the Hendric family where she had spent two years living with them before their dead, and now she felt so alone. Azmaria begin to cry while placed her both hands on her crying face. Abel was saddened while saying that's so sad, they are orphans and asked Rosette to continue to telling her sad story. Rosette telling that after the funeral of her parents, she had made the decision to raise Joshua in her own way. In the flashback at the orphanage, Young Joshua was crying because he was afraid, and can not sleep. Young Rosette invites him to sleep with her. Young Joshua was sleeping on the same bed, Rosette explained that so that Joshua would not be unhappy, Rosette took on the role of the older sister as she was the eldest of the family. She had done her best to help him, and to assume her responsibilities. A other flashback shown that Young Rosette prepared to eat and cooked, while Young Joshua knelt down and looked at her what she was doing, saying that he was hungry, she replied that it was ready. A few minutes later, they make the praying hands, before to eating. However into a other flashback, Young Rosette and Young Joshua have been bullied by other children, one of the children said they are seem not humans, and it appears that they are the ones who kill their parents. They attacked and brutalized Young Joshua while Young Rosette ordered them to stop and beat them to trying defended him. Rosette explains that rumors say that she and Joshua possess in them divine blood flowing in the veins, but it is however senseless for her. Until the day they finally found Chrno who was also reincarnated but still as a devil, Young Rosette and Young Joshua recognized him right away as they remembered Chrno thanks to their memories of the past in their previous lives. Chrno began to weep with joy and relief as he recognized them, he kneeled and hugged at them. A other flashback shown duing the battle against the Itsumade as it roared in rage and attacked him, Chrno as his full devil form, he managed to kill it by ripped its body while the blood gushed and spread at his body and the ground, but seriously wounded during the process while landed at the ground and returned into his normal form. Young Rosette yelled at his name and asked if he's fine, Chrno replied he's okay, he groaned because of the pain. Another flashback show where the rain falls strongly from the clouds, somewhere at New York, Young Rosette carrying the wounded Chrno despite the strong rain. Then stops to and before the convent where they go to shelter, but did not know that the convent id actually the Magdalena Order (due of the golden crest). While they waiting the rain stops, the door opned suddenly, someone come out, it was Sister Kate Valentine and Edward Hamilton. When she noticed Chrno, Young Rosette and Young Joshua, she asked what they are going here but suddenly shocked as they recognize them very quickly. The Elder wsa very shocked to see them, and will eventually believe they were reincarnated as God had predicted and give a second chance to make them live, he ordered them to take them to the room quickly. . . Meanwhile during the confrontation with Issa, Aguri asked if he is the father of the girl she hates the most, Issa replied that she will never be able to defeat his younger daughter. Aguri is ready to fight and asked Ai to be ready. Major Events * It was revealed that Rosette was an orphan and had only her younger brother as the only member of her family who raised him after the death of her parents. * Into Azmaria's nightmare, it was revealed that she had lost both biological parents, and then to be adopted by the Hendric family where she will bear the name of Azmaria Hendric. * A other character with the mascot from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, Aguri Madoka and her partner Ai are appeared in the first time as the new allies where they joined the group officialy. * Cure Ace used "Ace Shot" in the first time. * Rosette has revealed her true appearance similar of a god, but yet unconscious of her true form. * Hermione got her new attack learned by her personal teacher, Kagerou, the Summer Avatar. But he still had trouble controlling because of her stubbornness and impulsiveness. * During her training with Kagerou to mastered her Inner Flames, the time to regenerate her wounded body is reduced now to 15 minutes. * Kagerou used Thunder Shield in the first time. Trivia * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the characters tend to remember many aspects of the past. Some of them share an emotional past, a tragic childhood, or other heartbreaking experiences. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, when something terrible happens, they have bulging eyes, a strong and noisy breathing is often a sign that the characters are afraid that something difficult or dangerous is about to happen. * One of the Shounen cliches, it will even happen that Rosette is persecuted and intimidated in her childhood but she will become super strong and will have many friends afterwards. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, many of the main protagonists are orphans or they have a parent still living but separated or being abandoned. Some main characters have lost their mothers. * It was the first time with a blue Cure to be an orphan. * According to Aguri, Rosette was a half-human who possessed divine blood flowing in the veins, but it is not known what other species it is. But if Rosette was half human, Joshua has one too. * During the confrontation, it is mentioned that Issa had a daughter who was the third of the Shuzen siblings. * Sister Kate Valentine, the character of "Chrno Crusade" appears only for this episode. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Itsumade is a Japanese birdlike monster or youkai depicted in the Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki. Around the fall of 1334, an epidemic was raging and causing heavy casualties. At the same time, an ominous bird materialized on the roof of the Shishinden, a basilica-like structure almost every night and scaring people. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Gyuki / Ewan Remington * Sharuru * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Regina Villains * Aion * Issa Shuzen * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton (flashback only) * Satella Harvenheit * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Ricardo Hendric (flashback only) * Melba Hendric (flashback only) * Kate Valentine (flashback only) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc